When Things Go Wrong
by peacefulsands
Summary: Keep calm and put the kettle on.  The team learn to deal when Eliot gets hurt


**Title** : When Things Go Wrong

**Fandom** : Leverage

**Characters** : Team

**Rating** : PG-13

**Word Count** : 666

Written for the prompt : Any, Any, keep calm and put the kettle on

**Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended

* * *

><p><strong>When Things Go Wrong<strong>

Sophie knows things are in danger of flying completely apart. Parker is upset, stalking back and forth across the living room floor, face petulant and snapping at anyone who dares to speak to her. Hardison is annoyed with her and the bad guys and the situation and normally he can hold it together and keep calm and be reasonable because he knows, more than any of them, that Parker isn't the way she is on purpose, but this time he can't. This time the cost was almost too dear.

Sophie heads into the kitchen, putting on the kettle and laying out cups and pots and milk and looking through the cupboards for the nearest they've got to biscuits. Cookies she reminds herself, is the nearest they'll have. All the years of living in the country and she still thinks the wrong thing sometimes, forgets when she's just being Sophie. It never happens when she's on a con, she's too good for that.

She finds the makings for tea because it will calm their jangled nerves and worried hearts, ignoring their usual preferences. She thinks of Parker, of how she will feel and she knows that reality is invading Parker's bubble and Parker isn't coping well, so for Parker she goes back to the cupboard and rummages again, finally coming up with hot chocolate.

It's soothing, shows that no matter what words are said, or more likely shouted, in the next while, she is cared about, but that they need her to understand that she has to take care for them. Sophie makes it with a mix of milk and water from the kettle, making it rich and reassuring. She knows that this is Eliot's kitchen, so somewhere there will be marshmallows because that's the kind of care that Eliot would show, knowing despite all his protests and grumbles that would say different, that Parker needs to be shown they care about her.

There's no sign of Eliot or Nate yet, when she carries her tray through and sets it down on the coffee table. Hardison is silent, face set grimly and toying with his phone as he glares at Parker.

Sophie hands him his tea, ignoring his protests about orange soda in favour of telling him to be calm and to remember that whatever happened, there was no intended malice. She takes the chocolate across to Parker, sees the tear tracks that streak her face. She sets the mug down on the table and draws the girl into her arms, letting her sob out her anguish where she is safe.

Almost an hour has passed by the time Nate helps Eliot back from the bathroom. He lowers the hitter carefully to the couch, helping him to lift his feet up before stepping back and sharing a concerned look with Sophie. Eliot is stoic, clearly in pain, but not protesting anything but the offer of a trip to the hospital. The room is silent as Eliot attempts to settle more comfortably.

Eliot is the one to break the awkward silence, calling out to Parker. When she arrives at his side, he can see the red rims of her eyes where she'd been crying. He pulls her in close and starts to reassure her that he is fine and that he for one has forgiven her. He is rewarded with more tears and promises that she will be careful, she won't take risks that might get him hurt again.

He shifts further back on the couch, making more room for her, allowing her to curl up against his side where she falls asleep exhausted. The others are worried, worried that this will hurt him more but he waves them away and tries to rest, to the background hum of Parker's even breathing and the rest of his team safe.


End file.
